The Accidental Genius
by Psicosis
Summary: My first fanfic, Ryuhei discovers an unhidden talent. R&R, no flames!
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: First off, all Battle Royale characters do not belong to me, they belong to Koshun Takami. Also, a forewarning: the fics, or any others I intend to do, do not take place in the BR Universe, as in during the Program.

This is my first ever Fan Fiction. You have been warned…

Psicosis


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sasagawa!"

The teacher had called for the second time. Ryuhei and fellow dragon, Kuronaga were at their daily routine: hassling Akamatsu to pass the time. This time, however, Ryuhei said enough and answered back.

"Did I do something," he coolly replied.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Because I don't recall doing anything you should be bugging me about, Miramoto," the cocky gang leader said, cutting off his teacher. Fed up, Miramoto glided across the floor at him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" said Ryuhei in shock. He then turned to his accomplice and the shaking Akamatsu, saying, "Leave him alone, Hiroshi, I want him for myself. This isn't over, big boy." He then shot a glare that left his victim-to-be in a state of shock.

Several students began talking to each other about what was going on. In his usual 'as a matter of fact' way, Kiriyama stated, "That boy's always getting in trouble, isn't he? Numai, forget Akamatsu. We've wasted enough time as it is." Across the hall, Seto delivered some ideas to his friend, Mimura, about what was about to happen.

"Well it can't be anything lewd. That'd be Numai's territory," obviously a mention to him and Izumi's shameless public displays of affection, if you choose to call them that.

"If he paid for it, it could've been Yahagi," stated Mimura.

"Well whatever it is, Kazuo sure seems uninterested…" he looked to the tall revolutionary's bored face. He then muttered, "Obviously, neither are you."

"Have a seat, Sasagawa," stated the teacher.

"Did I do something, Miramoto?"

"Yes you did." Without warning, he reached under his desk and threw a piece of paper on the desk. He then looked to Ryuhei, stating fiercely, "That's your test. Seem a bit odd to you?"

Of course it was. Ryuhei marveled at his test. And why wouldn't he? He had achieved, him of all people, a 96 on his algebra test.

"Now Ryuhei," Miramoto began "this test that you hold, only three people have a similar or higher score than you, and neither are in your class." Of course, Ryuhei knew who that was; Kiriyama, the genius of the school, Motobuchi, who's expertise was math, and some other smart kid. He then looked to him and stated, "This is what you called me here for?"

"Now this has been a trend for you for a while now. I've had my eye on you when you aced the first-"

"Aced?" Ryuhei interrupted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; _Ryuhei Sasagawa ACED a math test?_ He then looked to the now red faced teacher.

"You done?" he stated impatiently. "Now then. Sasagawa, I've had my eye on you for a while now, and it's seems strange that for the past few months you've been breaking test after test. Now either you've found a way to outsmart the system and cheat with nobody sitting next to you on a test made only days before hand, or God forbid, you actually possess some talent other than being a gang leader. I'm assuming it's the latter, which means congratulations, you actually have a talent worth bragging about."

Ryuhei continued to stare in space, disbelieving what he had been hearing. The stern faced teacher swept back his hair and continued. "It's a good thing too. Now we have an algebra tutor for the students-"

"Tutoring?" Sasagawa said, now snapped into reality. "Oh no, I'm not about to be a tutor for slow students."

"Really? Well based on your credits, you really don't have a choice," stated Miramoto. "Think of this as credit recovery. And you won't be alone either. Since Utsumi recommended the tutorial service as credit recovery, several students have decided to take the challenge. Mimura's teaching computers; you like Mimura, right?"

"Do I?" stated and obviously sarcastic Ryuhei. He didn't like Mimura. In fact, he hated him as bad as he did the new kid Kawada and the geeks of the school. Sho liked him, but in a way The Third Man obviously didn't like him back.

"Well, to be honest, I don't give a damn whether or not you do. You're doing the tutorial. That's final. There are a few teachers afraid of kids these days, okay, I know that. But I'm not one of them. Tutorial is after school. And trust me, I'm not the worst. Principal Sakamochi wouldn't have a problem flunking you. I'm giving you a second chance."

Staring daggers into him, Ryuhei stated spitefully, "Can I go back to class now, sir?" Miramoto waved him off without another word. Ryuhei then stormed out of the place, fists balled muttering to himself. _Me, tutoring kids? Why do I have to deal with those idiots? Is it my fault they can't get right?_

This was surely to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside the school, Ryuhei expected to meet back up with his gang. Strangely enough, they weren't there. They could've gone to class, although the odds of that seemed slight as Numai was careless about school. Another thing was they went over someone's house. As he picked up his phone, a shrieking voice rang behind him.

"Sasagawa!"

He turned around to see a very angered Yukie Utsumi. The class president then stated, "You must think you're funny, don't you?"

"I've been told-" he began, before Yukie cut him off putting her hand to his face. She then continued her tirade, "I don't care. You, a tutor? We all know you. You wouldn't hesitate to bully a student, so someone seeking your help would be an easy target."

"I don't really have a choice, and neither do you." Ryuhei corrected her. "Sakamochi and Miramoto have already decided that I'm tutoring after school. Don't think, for one second that I want to do this anymore than you don't want me to."

She then walked up to him, intending to continue before she heard two very distinct voices; Izumi Kanai and Mitsuru Numai.

"You're a miracle worker now, huh?" stated Numai. He had a large grin on his face, one neither Ryuhei nor Yukie cared for. "So why'd you decide to do it? Felt you should give back to the community?"

"It wasn't his choice, and it wasn't mine!" Yukie sharply stated. She was obviously irritated, and why wouldn't she be; Ryuhei Sasagawa, the right hand of the gang of bullies, the Dragons, would be tutoring potential victims from their grade all the way down to the 7th. "If it was up to me, he'd be in another school right now."

"Chill out, mom," Izumi said mockingly, "I'm sure he'll make a great tutor. Helping the hopeless, that could go on a book." Holding back giggles, she then said, "Plan on writing a book, Dr. Sasagawa?" She could barely finish the joke as she burst into laughs.

"Ha, very funny," Ryuhei said sarcastically. He then turned to Yukie. "Later, sweetheart," he joked, stealing a kiss. She aimed to swing at him, as he walked off with is friends.

"The math genius of Castle Rock Junior High, Ryuhei Sasagawa," Numai mocked. "Never knew you had it in you. Maybe you can help me with my work."

"Very funny," Ryuhei interrupted, fed up with his smart jokes.

"No, really. All jokes aside, congrats, man. Wanna get a beer?" he then asked. Ryuhei looked at him for a second, and then replied, "Not today. I kinda got a lot on my mind."

"That's the purpose for beer, duh," said Izumi, obviously not getting the message. Numai scoffed, and walked off. "Whatever, man. See you tomorrow," he sighed. Not long after they left, Ryuhei started his way home. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was a math genius, and he was gonna have to use his talents to help other kids, kids he didn't even like. However, his problems weren't over yet.

"So, troublemaker," Noda inquired. She then walked to him, a cocky grin on her face. "I hear you're gonna be working next to me. Won't that be fun?"

"You do tutoring?" Ryuhei's day had gone from bad to worse. If working next to Mimura was bad enough, working next to Satomi would be ten times worse. "What do you have to offer anybody, besides a headache?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm an acting tutor. In fact, I'd call myself an acting teacher, to be honest with you," Noda slyly remarked. When she saw him snicker to himself, she then harshly responded, "You think drama's easy?"

"I think quadratic equations are easy, that's good enough. What do you say we agree to disagree? And I disagree with you considering yourself a tutor of something as trivial as acting." Angered by his latest response, Noda nearly snapped. "Trivial? TRIVIAL? Do you realize that nearly all the plays this school produces wouldn't be half as presentable hadn't it been for me? Acting is-"

"I could care less-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Noda was fit to strangle him. After a deep breath, she regained composure. "See you tomorrow, Sasagawa. Bring that determination, you'll need it," the last words of Noda before she left. Frustrated, Ryuhei thought to himself- _Perhaps I should've taken Numai on his offer. Me, tutoring kids? With Noda on one side and Mimura on the other?_ In amazement, Ryuhei shook his head and left for home.


End file.
